Conventional touch screen computing devices have been configured to identify the positioning and/or movement of one or more fingers or other objects on or near touch surfaces of the devices. For example, touch screens associated with some touch computing devices have been configured for receiving input via finger gestures and to perform one or more functions in response to those finger gestures. Certain touch screen computing devices can receive input from stylus devices. A stylus is a writing, drawing, or pointing instrument or utensil that is generally configured to be hand held and, in the context of touch screen computing devices, used to interact with a touch surface. For example, touch screen computing device have identified input based on one end of the stylus moving on or near the touch surface of the computing device. Stylus have been used with personal digital assistant devices, tablet computing devices, smart phones, and other touch screen computing devices for handwriting, drawing, selecting icons, and providing other forms of input to such computing devices.